Kamen Rider Decade
Kamen Rider Decade (仮面ライダーディケイド Kamen Raidā Dikeido, Masked Rider DCD, Masked Rider Decade) is the title of the first-half of the 2009 edition of the long-running Kamen Rider Series of tokusatsu dramas. Decade, as its title suggests, is the tenth of the Heisei Rider Series, having begun with Kamen Rider Kuuga in 2000. It began broadcast the week following the finale of Kamen Rider Kiva and is featured in Super Hero Timealongside the Super Sentai Series, Samurai Sentai Shinkenger in 2009. The catchphrase for the series is "Destroy everything, connect everything." (全てを破壊し、全てを繋げ Subete o hakaishi, subete o tsunage). Episodes : Main article: Kamen Rider Decade Episodes In an interview in the March 2009 issue of Kindai Magazine, Masahiro Inoue stated that Decade was slated as having only 30 episodes.2 A subsequent interview in Otonafami magazine confirms that only 30 episodes were filmed.3 The final episode count as stated in TV-Kun is 31.4 Episodes that are tributes to the previous Kamen Riders will have episode titles similiar to that particular season of Kamen Riders (this was became the same as Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger). # Rider War (ライダー大戦 Raidā Taisen) # The World of Kuuga (クウガの世界 Kūga no Sekai) #* Start of events leading to Kamen Rider Kuuga tribute. # Transcendence (超絶 Chōzetsu) #* Tribute to Kamen Rider Kuuga. # Second Movement ♬ Prince Kiva (第二楽章♬キバの王子 Dai Ni Gakushō ♬ Kiba no Ōji) #* Tribute to Kamen Rider Kiva. # The Biting King's Qualifications (かみつき王の資格 Kamitsuki Ō no Shikaku) #* Tribute to Kamen Rider Kiva. # Battle Trial: Ryuki World (バトル裁判・龍騎ワールド Batoru Saiban: Ryūki Wārudo) #* Tribute to Kamen Rider Ryuki. # Super Trick of the Real Criminal (超トリックの真犯人 Chō Torikku no Shinhannin) #* Tribute to Kamen Rider Ryuki. # Welcome to the Blade Restaurant (ブレイド食堂いらっしゃいませ Bureido Shokudō Irasshaimase) #* Tribute to Kamen Rider Blade. # Blade Blade (ブレイドブレード Bureido Burēdo) #* Tribute to Kamen Rider Blade. # Faiz High School's Phantom Thief (ファイズ学園の怪盗 Faizu Gakuen no Kaitō) #* Tribute to Kamen Rider 555. # 555 Faces, 1 Treasure (555つの顔、１つの宝 Faizutsu no Kao, Hitotsu no Takara) #* Tribute to Kamen Rider 555. # Reunion: Project Agito (再会　プロジェクト・アギト Saikai: Purojekuto Agito) #* Tribute to Kamen Rider Agito. # Awakening: Tornado of Souls (覚醒　魂のトルネード Kakusei: Tamashii no Torunēdo) #* Tribute to Kamen Rider Agito. # Super Den-O Beginning (超・電王ビギニング Chō Den'ō Biginingu) #* Tribute to Kamen Rider Den-O. # Here Comes Super Momotaros! (超モモタロス、参上! Chō Momotarosu, Sanjō!) #* Tribute to Kamen Rider Den-O. # Warning: Kabuto Running Amok (警告：カブト暴走中 Keikoku: Kabuto Bōsōchū) #* Tribute to Kamen Rider Kabuto. # The Grandma Way of Taste (おばあちゃん味の道 Obaachan Aji no Michi) #* Tribute to Kamen Rider Kabuto. # Idle Hibiki (サボる響鬼 Saboru Hibiki) #* Tribute to Kamen Rider Hibiki. # Ending Journey (終わる旅 Owaru Tabi) #* Tribute to Kamen Rider Hibiki. # The Nega-World's Dark Riders (ネガ世界の闇ライダー Nega Sekai no Yami Raidā) #* Tribute to Dark Riders. # The Walking All-Rider Album (歩く完全ライダー図鑑 Aruku Kanzen Raidā Zukan) #* Tribute to Dark Riders. # Wanted: Diend (ディエンド指名手配 Diendo Shimeitehai) #* Tribute to Kamen Rider Blade: Missing Ace. # End of Diend (エンド・オブ・ディエンド Endo Obu Diendo) #* Tribute to Kamen Rider Blade: Missing Ace. # The Arrival of the Samurai Sentai (見参侍戦隊 Kenzan Samurai Sentai) #* Crossover with Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. # Heretic Rider, Go Forth! (外道ライダー、参る！ Gedō Raidā, Mairu!) #* Crossover with Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. # RX! Dai-Shocker Attack (RX！大ショッカー来襲 Āru Ekkusu! Daishokkā Raishū) #* Tribute to Kamen Rider Black RX. # Black × Black RX (BLACK×BLACK RX) #* Tribute to Kamen Rider Black and Kamen Rider Black RX. # Amazon, Friend (アマゾン、トモダチ Amazon, Tomodachi) #* Tribute to Kamen Rider Amazon. # The Strong, Naked, Strong Guy (強くてハダカで強い奴 Tsuyokute Hadaka de Tsuyoi Yatsu) #* Tribute to Kamen Rider Amazon. # Rider War: Prologue (ライダー大戦・序章 Raidā Taisen: Joshō) # Destroyer of Worlds (世界の破壊者 Sekai no Hakaisha) Movies # Cho Kamen Rider Den-O & Decade Neo Generations: The Onigashima Warship (劇場版 超・仮面ライダー電王＆ディケイド ＮＥＯ ジェネレーションズ 鬼ヶ島の戦艦 Gekijōban Chō-Kamen Raidā Den'ō ando Dikeido Neo Jenerēshonzu Onigashima no Senkan) # Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker (劇場版 仮面ライダーディケイド オールライダー対大ショッカー Gekijōban Kamen Raidā Dikeido: Ōru Raidā tai Daishokkā) # Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010 (仮面ライダー×仮面ライダー Ｗ（ダブル）＆ディケイド MOVIE大戦2010 Kamen Raidā × Kamen Raidā: Daburu ando Dikeido Mūbī Taisen Nisenjū) # Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen (仮面ライダー×スーパー戦隊: スーパーヒーロー大戦''Kamen Raidā × Supā Sentai Supā Hīrō Taisen'') # Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai (平成ライダー対昭和ライダー 仮面ライダー大戦 feat.スーパー戦隊 Heisei Raidā Tai Shōwa Raidā Kamen Raidā Taisen feat. Sūpā Sentai) Specials # Kamen Rider Decade: Protect! The World of Televikun (仮面ライダーディケイド 守れ！<てれびくんの世界> Kamen Raidā Dikeido: Mamore! '') # ''Kamen Rider Decade: World of Shinkenger (仮面ライダーディケイドシンケンジャーの世界 Kamen Raidā Dikeido: Shinkenjā no Sekai) # Kamen Rider Decade: Disaster of the Vytal Festival (Part of the Kamen Rider RWBY series) Net movies # Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders Super Spin-off (ネット版仮面ライダーディケイド オールライダー超スピンオフ Nettoban Kamen Raidā Dikeido: Ōru Raidā Sūpā Supin'ofu) Stageshows # 10th Anniversary Project: Masked Rider LIVE & SHOW # Kamen Rider Decade: Final Stage (仮面ライダーディケイド ファイナルステージ Kamen Raidā Dikeido Fainaru Sutēji) Cast * Tsukasa Kadoya (門矢 士 Kadoya Tsukasa, S1, S2): Masahiro Inoue. English Voice: Kyle Hebert, Laura Bailey (2010 onwards) * Daiki Kaito (海東 大樹 Kaitō Daiki, S1): Kimito Totani. English Voice: Doug Lawrence * Yuusuke Onodera (小野寺 ユウスケ Onodera Yūsuke): Ryouta Murai. English Voice: Gus Sorola * Natsumi Hikari (光 夏海 Hikari Natsumi): Kanna Mori. English Voice: Carolyn Lawrence * Eijiro Hikari (光 栄次郎 Hikari Eijirō): Renji Ishibashi. English Voice: Clancy Brown * Narutaki (鳴滝): Tatsuhito Okuda. English Voice: Dave Wittenburg * Kivala (キバーラ Kibāra, Voice): Miyuki Sawashiro (沢城 みゆき Sawashiro Miyuki) * Guy (ガイ Gai): Kazuhisa Kawahara (川原 和久 Kawahara Kazuhisa) * Decadriver Voice, Diendriver Voice, K-Touch Voice: Mark Okita (マーク・大喜多 Māku Ōkita) * Narration (ナレーション Narēshon): Eiichiro Suzuki. English Voice: Matt Hullum Guest stars Season 1 * Wataru Kurenai (紅 渡 Kurenai Wataru, 1, 31): Koji Seto (瀬戸 康史 Seto Kōji) * Ai Yashiro (八代 藍 Yashiro Ai, 1-3): Hiroko Sato (佐藤寛子 Sato Hiroko) * Sou Yaguruma (矢車 想 Yaguruma Sō, 2-3): Hidenori Tokuyama (徳山 秀典 Tokuyama Hidenori) * Shun Kageyama (影山 瞬 Kageyama Shun, 2-3): Masato Uchiyama (内山 眞人 Uchiyama Masato) * Wataru (ワタル Wataru, 4-5, 30-31): Arashi Fukasawa (深澤 嵐 Fukasawa Arashi) * Kivat-bat the 3rd (キバットバットⅢ世 Kibattobatto Sansei, 4-5): Tomokazu Sugita (杉田 智和 Sugita Tomokazu) * Ryo Itoya (糸矢 僚 Itoya Ryō, 4): Sohto (創斗 Sōto) * Masato Kusaka (草加 雅人 Kusaka Masato, 4-5): Kohei Murakami (村上 幸平 Murakami Kōhei) * Shinji Tatsumi (辰巳 シンジ Tatsumi Shinji, 6-7): Momosuke Mizutani (水谷 百輔 Mizutani Momosuke) * Ren Haguro (羽黒 レン Haguro Ren, 6-7): Eiki Kitamura (北村 栄基 Kitamura Eiki) * Kamata (鎌田 Kamata, 6-7): Masato Irie (入江 雅人 Irie Masato) * Kazuma Kendate (剣立 カズマ Kendate Kazuma, 8-9, 30): Hiroki Suzuki (鈴木 拡樹 Suzuki Hiroki) * Sakuya Hishigata (菱形 サクヤ Hishigata Sakuya, 8-9,30): Yoshihiko Narimatsu (成松 慶彦 Narimatsu Yoshihiko) * Mutsuki Kuroba (黒葉 ムツキ Kuroba Mutsuki, 8-9,30): Kazuma Kawahara (川原 一馬 Kawahara Kazuma) * Hajime Shijo (四条 ハジメ Shijō Hajime, 8-9): Ruo (累央) * Takumi Ogami (尾上 タクミ Ogami Takumi, 10-11): Syunsuke Seino (制野 峻右 Seino Shunsuke) * Shouichi Ashikawa (芦河 ショウイチ Ashikawa Shōichi, 12-13): Satoshi Yamanaka (山中 聡 Yamanaka Satoshi) * Naomi (ナオミ Naomi, 14-15): Rina Akiyama (秋山 莉奈 Akiyama Rina) * Kohana (コハナ Kohana, 14-15): Tamaki Matsumoto (松元 環季 Matsumoto Tamaki) * Owner (オーナー Ōnā, 14-15): Kenjirō Ishimaru (石丸 謙二郎 Ishimaru Kenjirō) * Momotaros (モモタロス Momotarosu, 14-15, 18): Toshihiko Seki (関 俊彦 Seki Toshihiko) * Urataros (ウラタロス Uratarosu, 14-15): Kōji Yusa (遊佐 浩二 Yusa Kōji) * Kintaros (キンタロス Kintarosu, 14-15): Masaki Terasoma (てらそま まさき Terasoma Masaki) * Ryutaros (リュウタロス Ryūtarosu, 14-15): Kenichi Suzumura (鈴村 健一 Suzumura Ken'ichi) * Ryotaro Nogami (野上 良太郎 Nogami Ryōtarō, 15): Takuya Mizoguchi (溝口 琢矢 Mizoguchi Takuya) * Kotaro Nogami (野上 幸太郎 Nogami Kōtarō, 15): Dori Sakurada (桜田 通 Sakurada Dori) * Sieg (ジーク Jīku, 15): Shin-ichiro Miki (三木 眞一郎 Miki Shin'ichirō) * Souji, Sou Otogiri (ソウジ、弟切 ソウ Sōji, Otogiri Sō, 16-17): Daijiro Kawaoka (川岡 大次郎 Kawaoka Daijirō) * Asumu (アスム Asumu, 18-19, 30-31): Kazuki Koshimizu (小清水 一揮 Koshimizu Kazuki) * Hibiki (ヒビキ Hibiki, 18-19): David Ito (デビット 伊東 Debitto Itō) * Ibuki (イブキ Ibuki, 18-19): Jouji Shibue (渋江 譲二 Shibue Jōji) * Todoroki (トドロキ Todoroki, 18-19): Shingo Kawaguchi (川口 真五 Kawaguchi Shingo) * Zanki (ザンキ Zanki, 18-19): Kenji Matsuda (松田 賢二 Matsuda Kenji) * Akira (アキラ Akira, 18-19): Nana Akiyama (秋山 奈々 Akiyama Nana) * Takeshi Asakura (浅倉 威 Asakura Takeshi, 19): Takashi Hagino (萩野 崇 Hagino Takashi) * Otoya Kurenai (紅 音也 Kurenai Otoya, 20-21): Kouhei Takeda (武田 航平 Takeda Kōhei)5 * Hirohiko Sato (佐藤 博彦 Satō Hirohiko, 20,21): Keisuke Sakamoto (坂本 恵介 Sakamoto Keisuke) * Kazuyoshi Aoyagi (青柳 和良 Aoyagi Kazuyoshi, 20,21): Yohta Mori (森 陽太 Mori Yōta) * Tanaka (田中 Tanaka, 20,21): Masayasu Kitayama (北山 雅康 Kitayama Masayasu) * Junichi Kaito (海東 純一 Kaitō Jun'ichi, 22-23): Yuki Kuroda (黒田 勇樹 Kuroda Yūki)6 * Haruka Miwa (三輪 春香 Miwa Haruka, 22-23): Yoko Mitsuya (三津谷 葉子 Mitsuya Yōko)6 * Shin Magaki (禍木 慎 Magaki Shin, 22-23): Takao Sugiura (杉浦 太雄 Sugiura Takao)6 * Takeru Shiba (志葉 丈瑠 Shiba Takeru, 24-25): Tori Matsuzaka (松坂 桃李 Matsuzaka Tōri) * Ryunosuke Ikenami (池波 流ノ介 Ikenami Ryūnosuke, 24-25): Hiroki Aiba (相葉 弘樹 Aiba Hiroki) * Mako Shiraishi (白石 茉子 Shiraishi Mako, 24-25): Rin Takanashi (高梨 臨 Takanashi Rin) * Chiaki Tani (谷 千明 Tani Chiaki, 24-25): Shogo Suzuki (鈴木 勝吾 Suzuki Shōgo) * Kotoha Hanaori (花織 ことは Hanaori Kotoha, 24-25): Suzuka Morita (森田 涼花 Morita Suzuka) * Genta Umemori (梅盛 源太 Umemori Genta, 24-25): Keisuke Sohma (相馬 圭祐 Sōma Keisuke) * Hikoma Kusakabe (日下部 彦馬 Kusakabe Hikoma, 24-25): Gorou Ibuki (伊吹 吾郎 Ibuki Gorō) * Bony Shitari (骨のシタリ Hone no Shitari, 24): Chō (チョー) * Chinomanako (チノマナコ Chinomanako, 24-25): Ryūzaburō Ōtomo (大友 龍三郎 Ōtomo Ryūzaburō) * Kotaro Minami (南 光太郎 Minami Kōtarō, 26-27): Tetsuo Kurata (倉田 てつを Kurata Tetsuo) * Daisuke Yamamoto (山本 ダイスケ Yamamoto Daisuke, 28-29): Enrique Sakamoto (坂本 エンリケ''Sakamoto Enrike'') * Yuki (ユウキ Yūki, 30): Yuria Haga (芳賀 優里亜 Haga Yuria) * Kazuma Kenzaki (剣崎 一真 Kenzaki Kazuma, 30-31): Takayuki Tsubaki (椿 隆之 Tsubaki Takayuki) Suit actors * Kamen Rider Decade: Seiji Takaiwa (高岩 成二 Takaiwa Seiji) * Kamen Rider Diend: Eitoku (永徳) * Kamen Rider Kuuga: Kenji Tominaga (富永 研司 Tominaga Kenji), Norihito Itō (伊藤 教人 Itō Norihito) * Others: Jun Watanabe (渡辺 淳 Watanabe Jun), Makoto Itō (伊藤 慎 Itō Makoto), Yoshifumi Oshikawa (押川 善文 Oshikawa Yoshifumi), Jiro Okamoto (岡元 次郎 Okamoto Jirō), Naoki Nagase (永瀬 尚希 Nagase Naoki), Toshihiro Ogura (おぐら としひろ Ogura Toshihiro) Trivia * This is the first rider series that has a crossover with Super Sentai. * There are no new kinds of villains in this series, only past villains and villains based on past series (such as the Thorn Fangire and Crocodile Imagin) ** Narutaki does not count as he eventually became Colonel Zol and Doktor G. * This is the last Kamen Rider Series to premiere in January. * With a total of 31 episodes, this is the shortest Kamen Rider series in all the Heisei Era. ** This will be followed by Kamen Rider Ex-Aid with a total of 45 episodes. * Kamen Rider Decade is the second Kamen Rider series to have a second season. The first is Kamen Rider Black.